People increasingly rely on their electronic devices to keep schedules and dates organized, and/or to remind them of events to respond to. For example, calendars may be shared across numerous devices and between numerous people, such that a single event on a shared calendar may result in prompts across numerous devices for numerous people. Further, people may rely on sensors more and more to alert them to various detectable events. For example, smart doorbells may send messages to users' phones that a person is at a front door and/or proximity sensors or entryway sensors may alert parents when a child has come home, or the like.